


A Colder Sort of Spring

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 106: Springtime. Set during ‘Turn Left’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Colder Sort of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 106: Springtime. Set during ‘Turn Left’.

It’s turning into spring out there. The frost is fading and the plants will start flourishing again, in some parts of England at least. But there are areas where plants may never grow again. Only a few months have passed since Christmas. Just a couple of months since London and its surrounds were torn apart by a nuclear weapon. The country, and the world, is still in mourning. Spring this year doesn’t seem like a sign of new life, but rather a mockery of those that were lost.

Spring or no, Donna doesn’t think she’ll ever be properly warm again.


End file.
